Reunion of the Girlfriend Style
by tiltherewasyou
Summary: It's been two months, and Quinn reflects on the past as she travels towards her reunion with her girlfriend, Rachel. Faberry week day 1.


I don't own Glee, just my own personal love of Faberry that makes me want to cry 99% of the time.

Day 1 – Reunion

2 hours, 51 minutes

Quinn sits at the station trying to get her head in the right place. This will be the first time she's seen Rachel in about 2 months. Her girlfriend's Funny Girl schedule had left them both feeling the lack and the constant pull of distance. Maybe that's why she feels so tired.

Being with Rachel has been an ever-enlightening experience. Quinn has seen more, felt more, and loved more in these 80.9 miles and 10 months than she can say. Sure, the timing hasn't been perfect, and the distance has been an enemy and never, ever a frienemy like she originally thought it might be. Starting to date a mere 2 months after one of you lost an ex-boyfriend and the other an ex-fiancé has proven to not be a walk in the park. But it's been a year, and Quinn is going to spend the entire month with Rachel after 2 months apart and she's excited. She has no classes to worry about, and Rachel will have opening night followed by 2 weeks off for the holidays and waiting to see if the show gets picked up for a more permanent run. Either way, she'll have a 2-week run after New Year's and Quinn gets to sit front row, center on a week and a half of that run, so she's not complaining.

All of their dreams are coming true, or so it would seem. Quinn is stirred from her thoughts with the announcement of her train. Sure, it'd be a shorter trip in a car, but cars still make her nervous, and something about picking up or being picked up in a train station has a sense of romanticism that Quinn just doesn't find in showing up at the front door. Unfortunately, she won't be getting picked up today, but its' a small price to pay for so long with Rachel.

Settling in for a ride, Quinn wonders briefly about the people she's sharing it with, but then her thoughts (as always, inevitably) turn to Rachel. She had been so excited on the phone this morning when she and Quinn talked. She knew Rachel would have a hard time focusing at dress rehearsal this afternoon and would be upset with her for the timing, so she has plans for a romantic dinner. Rachel's been work shopping for almost a year… Quinn thinks she'll definitely forgive her one of countless rehearsals.

30 Minutes.

She gets to New York and checks the time. Calling Santana, she knows it won't be easy to get around stopping by Santana's work before she heads to the loft. But she wants to set everything up and start cooking before Rachel gets home. Not to mention Rachel still isn't too comfortable with her hanging out alone with Santana. She understands… Rachel went out for coffee with Brody last month and she almost hopped the train to show him a thing or two then.

She gets to the loft and uses her key to let herself in. She can't believe it's really been since October that she's been here. Gathering the supplies for dinner, she goes to the kitchen and starts cooking. She remembers the first time she made Rachel dinner here. They had just recently reunited after everything that had happened and she wanted to do something special for Rachel, knowing she was going through so much. So Quinn hopped on the train with the same ingredients she's using now and cooked for Rachel. Rachel had just started work shopping, really. But she had complained to Quinn that she was tired all the time, not sleeping and generally an unstable ball of emotions. So Quinn had cooked for her while Rachel took a bath that Quinn drew herself. She was uncertain if her feelings for Rachel were real or a fabrication of wanting to keep the girl healthy during her time of need, but seeing Rachel walk out of that bathroom in a robe had _definitely_ cleared things up for Quinn. She muses every now and then that seeing Rachel like that had been the first time she'd seen the Rachel she'd always seen clearly. In that moment when their eyes met across the loft, something shifted and something within Quinn clicked into place. She tells Rachel it was the moment she finally realized she had been in love with her for so long.

And later that night, Rachel had forcefully stood from the table where they were sharing their meal, walked to where Quinn was sitting, literally sat down on Quinn's lap and whispered while looking deeply into her eyes – her soul – "I'm not this fragile Quinn. At least, not with you." And kissed Quinn so thoroughly that there was nothing she could do. Her heart and soul belonged to Rachel Berry. She should've figured that out long ago.

Quinn is shaken from her reverie by the sound of her phone ringing, she shakes her head as she presses "answer" and hears the voice on the other line start before she even says hello.

"Baby, where are you? Your train should have gotten here about 20 minutes ago and Santana is telling me you haven't stopped by yet. Did you get delayed? Did you get injured? Because I told you last time I'll pay for your cab if walking is too much on your back? Baby?"

Quinn laughs at the essence of her girlfriend's voice: always slightly concerned but also frustrated with time and making sure everything goes to plan.

"Hello to you too sweetheart. How was your day?"

The voice on the other end sighs in relief.

"Good. I've missed you. Now, where are you?"  
"I'll give you 3 guesses. Actually no… I'm too excited to see you. I'm at the loft. With Santana and Kurt working a little later I thought you and I could have our own celebration before they come back."

Rachel giggles and Quinn grins about how lucky she is.

"In that case I'll see you in 5."  
Rachel hangs up and Quinn rushes to get the dinner in the oven, freshened up, and the wine picked out. Seriously, everyone in this apartment except for Kurt is underage. Quinn is of age but only just. How do they afford this wine/where did they even get it? Quinn muses these things to herself as she picks the bottle and opens it, pouring 2 glasses just as the key turns in the lock.

0 minutes, 0 seconds

Standing before her in all of her glory is her girlfriend, the one she's been without for 2 whole months. They lock eyes across the small space and Rachel squeals in delight. Quinn can't help the squeal that matches from her own mouth. Slowly, gaining speed, they walk towards each other. The next thing she knows, her girlfriend is sighing into her shoulder and their arms are wrapped around each other. Quinn feels at home for the first time in a long while, and its' a feeling she has only ever truly experienced in Rachel Berry's arms.

Pulling back from the hug to stare into those eyes that have her ready to answer whatever beck and call, she sees warmth and love and friendship and the best things that radiate from Rachel. She knows the look that Rachel is receiving from her is just as strong if not stronger. Leaning forward, the tentative touch of lips after 2 months takes them both by surprise, shocking them and rocking them to their cores. Quinn is floored by how overwhelming right this is: holding, loving, and kissing Rachel Berry.

Tomorrow, Rachel will undoubtedly wow her audience as Fanny Brice. Rachel will take over the world. Quinn will finish her degree and probably a couple more before settling into a career. But she knows this one thing about whatever the future holds: as long as there are moments like this with Rachel Berry, she will be living in the happiest state of mind possible. Because the thing with their love is merely this: whether it has been 5 minutes or 2 months, any reunion they share feels like the best moment of her life.


End file.
